Scarlet O'Donnell
Scarlet O'Donnell (Nee~Porter) (born:1971) is the wife of Mike O'Donnell and the mother of Maggie O'Donnell and Alex O'Donnell. Early Life In 1989, 17 year-old Scarlet Porter tells her boyfriend, Mike O'Donnell that she is pregnant during the start of his high school championship basketball game. Moments after the game begins, she leaves out of fear that he's throwing his life away to be a parent. Mike, on the other hand, he leaves the game and goes after Scarlet, abandoning his hopes of playing college and professional basketball. In 2009, Scarlet, now a 37 year-old, (Leslie Mann) has separated from her husband due to his regrets about abandoning college, forcing him to move in with his geeky and wealthy best friend since high school, Ned Gold (Thomas Lennon). At his job, we see another reason for his frustration: due to his lack of higher education and since he is significantly older than most of his co-workers, he is passed over for a promotion he deserves in favor of a much younger female worker. He gets fired from his job (after smashing his boss's bluetooth earpiece against the wall) and their high school-age children, Maggie (Michelle Trachtenberg) and Alex (Sterling Knight) want nothing to do with him. Later, while visiting his high school to reminisce, an encounter with a mysterious janitor (Brian Doyle-Murray) transforms Mike into his 17 year-old self. Through their children Mike (in his 17-year-old form) spends time with Scarlet, who is attracted to his remarkable resemblance to her husband in high school. Mike has difficulty resisting his desire for her despite the relationship's apparent inappropriateness. Mike soon realizes that Scarlet is the "best decision" he had ever made and finally realizes that his own selfishness has driven his family away. He kisses her and tries to re-unite with her and unsuccessfully explains to her that he is actually Mike, her husband. On the day of the court hearing to finalize Scarlet and Mike's divorce, Mike makes one last attempt to win her back (as Mark) by reading a supposed letter from Mike. He states that although he couldn't set things right in the beginning of his life, it doesn't extinguish the fact that he still loves her. After he exits, Scarlet notices that the "letter" is actually the directions to the courtroom and she begins to grow curious. As a result, she postpones the divorce. During a high school basketball game, Mike reveals himself to Scarlet. As Scarlet once again runs away down the hall, Mike decides to chase her down once more, but not before handing the ball off to his son. Mike is then transformed back into his 37 year-old self and is reunited with Scarlet. Meanwhile, Ned and Jane begin dating and Mike is hired as the high school's new basketball coach. Hobbies Romance Trivia *Her maiden name is revealed to be Porter. Image Gallery 17 again48.jpg Allison-miller-and-17-again-gallery.jpg Seventeen026.jpg 17-Again-Stills-zac-efron-5139082-600-400.jpg 17-Again-allison-miller-11085439-852-480.jpg 17 again 29717.jpg 2009 17 again 010.jpg 17 again65.jpg 970219545.jpg 17 again19.jpg 17 again29.jpg 17-again-6.jpg Leslie-in-17-Again-leslie-mann-19230176-1280-1024.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:O'Donnell Family Category:Mothers Category:Females